


Nezumi Is A Dork Okay

by downtowndystopia



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this: http://nezusion.tumblr.com/post/133560734863/au-in-which-nezumi-doesnt-lie-to-himself-and</p>
<p>"AU in which Nezumi doesn't lie to himself and acknowledges that he has the biggest, dorkiest crush on Shion and he doesn't exactly hide it, it's just that Shion's a little oblivious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nezumi Is A Dork Okay

“So I got you these flowers…” Nezumi mumbles quietly on February fourteenth.

“Oh how nice Nezumi! Roses will help cover up the smell of old book in here,” Shion smiles.

Nezumi frowns. “Okay first of all, I like the smell of the books and secondly, do you know what today is?”

“February fourteenth?” Shion says curiously with a small lilt to his voice. “Is it a special day?”

Nezumi’s eyes bulge and he feels a headache coming on. “Never mind, just eat the damn chocolates I got okay?” Shion smiles innocently and goes to town on the chocolates Nezumi had bought. How could Shion be this oblivious?

At first Nezumi was pretty subtle about his crush, he was just a little bit different to Shion. Now however, he can’t imagine being more obvious then actually having Shion’s dick in his mouth. The thought makes him blush profusely, a thing that is decidedly way too uncool for him to do, so he hides his face and walks into the washroom to splash cool water on his face.

This is probably the fourth time Nezumi has honestly tried to confess his love for Shion, but the damn boy is so oblivious it never works. The first time he tried to just up and kiss Shion but Shion must have thought he was bringing up one of their self defense classes by head-butting him or something because the second Nezumi had his hands tangle in the nape of Shion’s hair, Shion had him pinned to the ground.

“Ha! I win this time Nezumi, no getting past me” he smirked. Nezumi simply groaned. This was going to be a journey for sure.

*

“Shall we go to bed?” Shion says lightly, looking up at Nezumi from his position on the couch.

“Uhhh,” Nezumi sputters, looking around nervously. “What do you mean?”

“I mean should we go to bed?” Shion deadpans. “It’s getting late,” he elaborates, pulling off his shirt to Nezumi’s dread. How was he supposed to withstand a boner when Shion is looking at him like that and stripping? If Shion wasn’t such an innocent flower Nezumi would beat the shit out of him for teasing. Well he wouldn’t actually because he loves Shion but _still._

“Yeah sure, I’m tired too,” Nezumi says, a little too strained. Shion frowns and walks up to Nezumi, so close to him that they might as well be touching. Nezumi tries to breathe normally as Shion places a cool hand to his forhead.

“No, you’re not sick,” Shion mutters to himself. “What’s with you? You have an elevated heart rate and you’re flushed. Are you sick?”

Nezumi groans. “No Shion I am not sick.” Maybe love sick, he adds in his mind before groaning at the terrible line his own mind came up with. “Just tired,” he insists, trying to will away the semi that he’s currently packing just from Shion touching his damn forehead. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“Alright,” Shion relents. “But if you wake up with a fever and get me sick you can explain why I can’t work to Inukashi,” he chides lightsly before crawling into bed. “Also it’s hot, do you mind if I take off my pants as well?”

This boy is going to be the death of Nezumi.

*

Finally, blessedly, Shion does get the picture. Not in the way that Nezumi had thought he would, however.

“So we’re honest with each other right,” Shion asks quietly.

“Yeah…” Nezumi says cautiously, curious but weary as to what Shion could be about to say.

“If I told you something, something that might make you hate me, would you at least look at all sides of it before you kicked me out?” Shion asks seriously.

“Shion what’s going on?” Nezumi asks seriously. “I would never kick you out. What did you do? Kill someone? Steal something? We’ll get it taken care of, don’t worry.”

Shion looks at Nezumi and starts laughing hysterically. “Why-why would your mind go straight to that place?” Shion says between laughs. “Oh my god no I did not kill anybody? I—oh my god Nezumi!”

“Then what did you do?” Nezumi asks irritably. Fuck this boy, if he wasn’t so in love he’d slap him or something. Probably kiss him.

“I just… I betrayed your trust in a way I guess,” Shion says, getting serious again. “We’ve been sleeping in the same bed and sharing the same living space. I’ve seen you in various states of undress—“W _ait what?_ “And I’ve kept this to myself but…well I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“How could you ruin our friendship?” Nezumi asks. He’s honestly confused now.

“I guess…I see you as more than a friend. I like you, Nezumi,” Shion finally admits.

Now it’s Nezumi’s turn to break out laughing. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” He bursts out. “You—you like me! Ha! Oh man Shion, Jesus Christ you have some good timing.”

“What’s so funny about my feelings?” Shion asks, hurt by Nezumi’s laughter.

“You idiot,” Nezumi mutters. “I love you, you fucking airhead.”

“You-you what?” Shion gasps. “But you’ve never even indicated that you felt that way!”

“I tried to kiss you and you knocked me out” Nezumi points out.

“What? I thought you were trying to test my defense skills.”

“I bought you chocolates for Valentines day,” Nezumi continues.

“….Is that what February Fourteenth is? We don’t celebrate that in No. 6,” Shion pouts.

“For fuck’s sake Shion I popped a boner last week when you took your shirt off!”

“What?” Shion asks.

“What?” Nezumi feignes innocence.

“Nezumi,” Shion says in an irritated tone.

“Fine,” Nezumi relents. “Just…I tried too okay? I’m not good at this romance shit but I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shion says tenderly.

“So can we makeout or…” Nezumi asks, Shion punches him lightly in the shoulder.

“You’re incorrigible,” Shion says. “But yes we can….commence kissing. Or what have you.”

“Good,” Nezumi says, before pressing his mouth against Shion’s.

He’d never felt perfection until then. In feeling it, he knew that Shion had been worth the wait.

 


End file.
